victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Unexpected Changes (Part 4: Trina Feels Sorry?)
Trina Feels Sorry? is the fourth installment of Unexpected Changes. The previous installment was Unexpected Changes (Part 3: Andre Gets Punched) The pairings of this roleplay are Trinjin. Sinjin and Tori '''were played by Elly '''Trina and Robbie '''were played by Lynn Trina Feels Sorry? '''Trina: Hey, Sinjin.*Fake smiles* Sinjin: *nervously* H-h-hi, Trina Trina:*Smiles widely* Can you do something for me? Sinjin: YES! I mean...*trying to be cool* Yeah Trina:*Sees Sinjin is doing whatever she says* You know how to hack right? Can you rig the votes for the prom and make me Prom queen?*Plays with his hair* Sinjin: *blushes and sweats* Um....yeah, sure. But it's gonna come at a price Trina: I know how can I pay you…how about a date? With me? Sinjin: *opens eyes widely* A d-d-d-d-date? With y- y- y- y- Trina: Oh it's okay if you don't want.*Gives a shiny smile* Sinjin: It's not a no! I mean yeah, it's a yes? Trina: So see you tonight and after the prom...*Winks* It's a date.* Smiles and leaves so she can get ready for the prom* Robbie: *walks up to Sinjin* Hey, Sinj Sinjin: I HAVE A DATE WITH TRINA VEGA!!!! *runs off to his house* ' ' *'Trina’s house* ' 'Trina':*Get's ready for the prom* I am so gorgeous! *Tori walks into the room* Tori: Oh hey, you ready to go? Trina: Yeah.*Smiles* Tori: So....Cat told me that you're going on a date with Sinjin? Trina:*Makes a fake smile so Tori won't understand her plan* Yeah. Tori: So you, like, Sinjin? Trina: *Stops fake smiling* Maybe...? Tori: *laughs really hard* Really? Sinjin?! Trina:*Goes downstairs mad* Trina:*Waits for Sinjin to come* Trina:*Sighs disappointed but she doesn't actually know why and walks out of door to go to the prom* *Sinjin comes in a limo to Trina's house* Sinjin: Trina?!?! *Sinjin looks around but finds that Trina has already left and frowns and leaves* Trina: *Goes to the prom alone sad* Tori: Hey, Trina. Wear a smile. It’s prom night *smiles and skips away happily* ' 'Trina: Why am I sad...? I did it just for become prom queen! *Tears up confused* Sinjin: *goes behind Trina holding a red rose* What? Trina:*Turns around shocked*S-Sinjin? Uhhh... *Looks at Sinjin* You heard what I said right..? Sinjin: Oh, the part about you using me? The part about you being selfish and obnoxious? Oh wait, I knew that Trina: *Hurt and shocked Sinjin talks like that* I-I am s-so sorry! Sinjin: No, Trina, you're not *walks away* Trina:*Runs behind Sinjin* Sinjin! Sinjin: *without turning around* Don't waste your breath on someone like me ' 'Trina: Sinjin, some things change! *Starts crying* M-Maybe in the start it was like this b-but... *Sinjin ignores Trina and keeps walking* Trina: *Starts raining and she sits down crying* Sinjin! *Yells crying* *Sinjin walks all the way to the beach, tears still in his eyes* Trina: *Wet and makeup all over her face starts searching for Sinjin* Sinjin! *Sinjin cries into his hands as he watches the moon and tide* Trina:*Goes at the beach and sees him* Sinjin! Please! *Runs next to him*Please talk to me... Sinjin: *moves his head away and walks in the opposite direction* Trina: *Wears off shoes still wet* Okay Sinjin I am beggin you! Look I like you! Maybe it started like this but after I thought of it and I saw that it would be really cool! Sinjin *shakes his head and walks faster* Trina:*Wants to make him talk*Fine.*Walks at the direction of the sea*Don't wanna talk to me? Sinjin *walks all the way home in the pouring rain* Trina: *Sits alone at the beach without sleeping all night* *Looks awful and goes to school* *Searches for Sinjin* *School* Trina: Sinjin! Trina:*Calls Sinjin sleepy* Sinjin: *looks at phone and puts it back in his pocket* So, then the rocket ship blasted and broke my toes Trina: *Searches for Sinjin* *Finds him*Sinjin...please...talk to me.. *Sinjin walks towards his class, taking no notice of Trina* Trina:*Skips class and goes to sit alone at janitor’s closet* *Falls asleep* *Janitor’s closet* *Sinjin opens the janitor's closet door to find cleaning products and sees Trina* Trina:*Sleep talks* I am sorry...so sorry... Sinjin: *takes some chemicals off the desk and pauses to look at Trina* Trina: *Smiles in her sleep* I love you too. *Sinjin opens his eyes widely and quickly runs out into the hallway, slamming the door* Trina:*Hears door and wakes up* Huh? *Leaves closet and looks around thinking it was Sinjin* Sinjin! *madly* *Sinjin walks quickly out of the hallway into the Asphalt Cafe* Trina:*Goes at Asphalt Cafe too and sees him* *Goes next to him* We must talk. Sinjin: We have nothing to talk about Trina: Sinjin please... Sinjin: Okay, I liked you so you used me and you're in love with me, but I'm definitely not in love with you after what you did *gets up and walks away* Trina: *Follows him* *Whispers* I love you. I am not used to loving someone but I do. I understand that you hate me. But please... Sinjin: *turns around* But what, Trina? Forgive you for breaking my heart? Forgive you for using me? In your dreams, Vega *gets on his bike and rides home* Trina: But I love you..*Looks down after Sinjin leaves* *Trina’s house* *Sinjin knocks on Trina's door* Trina: *Opens door* *Shocked* Sinjin? *Extremely happy**Looks down afraid of what will he say* Come in. Sinjin: *shakes head* I just need to say one thing to you Trina: T-Tell me. Sinjin: You are mean, self-absorbed, and a user Trina:*Looks at Sinjin hurt* I know I am. That's why I am not gonna ask you to give me a chance. You don't deserve to be with a person who is gonna make you feel awful. And nobody likes me and I know this. Sinjin: Try being nicer, and maybe we have a chance *walks away* Trina:*Hearing they have a chance makes her very happy. Walks up at Tori's room* Hey Tor. I am here to give you *Gives her a shirt* this. It's the shirt I took from you last week .I just bought you a new one because I...destroyed the old one... Tori: *takes the shirt* Who are you and what have you done with my sister? Trina:*Laughs and hugs Tori* I am gonna make something to eat. What do you want?*Smiles* Tori: Trina Vega back.... Trina :*Looks at Tori smiling*C'mon let's go down little sis. *Tori follows Trina suspiciously* Trina: *Downstairs makes dinner favourite Tori's food* Here. Tori: So, um...why are you being nice? Trina :Because I forgot how mean and self absorbed I was. And that made me obnoxious. But now..*Smiles* And I never thanked you for saving me from singing at Spring Showcase.*Laughs* I would get humiliated! Tori: Is this because of Sinjin? Trina:*Shocked*How do you know? But anyway I decided to change. Tori: Because you're in love with him? Trina: Yes, I am in love with Sinjin Van Cleef. Feel free to laugh.*Smiles* Tori: Well, why don't you kiss him? Trina: Because he is mad at me, Tor...big story...but maybe you are right. Tori: '''Of course I am, cuz, you know, I'm kind of awesome when it comes to dating. '''Trina:You are awesome.*Smiles then get's ready and goes at Sinjins house**Rings doorbell* *Sinjin answers the door and sighs* Trina: Hey.*Smiles*Well...*Gives Sinjin a new sweater* That is the sweater I cut off when you made me mad sorry about that. Sinjin: What do you want, Trina? Trina: Nothing just this.*Kisses Sinjin* *Sinjin opens his eyes widely while she kisses him. He doesn't kiss back* Trina *Doesn't care so keeps on kissing him* *Sinjin pulls Trina off of him* Trina: Okay at least I did this.*Runs off* *Sinjin just stands there shocked* Trina:*Sits alone at a park near Sinjin's house* *Smiles* *In school* Trina: *Enters school smiling* Hey. *Waves at everyone she never waved* *Sinjin walks around and looks for Trina. He sees her, smiles and walks confidently towards her* Trina:*Smiles widely* Hey. *Sinjin kisses her abruptly* Trina:*Kisses back happily* Sinjin: *breaks off the kiss* You don't have to change. I love you just the way you are. Trina: Really?*Smiles* Sinjin: You don't have to change for anybody Trina: Well of course I don’t, I am awesome.*Kisses him again* Sinjin: Yes, yes you are ' '